


Come Back Home to Play

by Gears112



Series: Drew World [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Drew World, Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Henry receives a letter with 'Drew World' on the envelope.He soon wished he hadn't.





	Come Back Home to Play

…

_ Dear Henry, _

_ It seems like a lifetime since we worked on the shorts together, hasn’t it? A pity you couldn’t stay to see our dreams come to life, but I have wonderful news; it isn’t too late for you to come back and return! As you may be aware, Drew World has opened, and I have many wonderful things to show you. Included in this letter is an all access pass for Drew World with a free lunch to see the wonders accomplished already. Of course if that isn’t enough incentive to return…. _

_ The choice is yours. _

_ Your old pal, _

_ Joey Drew  _


End file.
